FT: Natsu's Heart
by Nylsia
Summary: "Those two really are cute together don't you think Happy?" Lucy says as she watched Lisanna and Natsu leave the guild. Lucy was unscathed with NaLi until she happened to come across the two sharing their first kiss. Something inside her bubbles to the surface and with the help of Levy she realizes her feelings for Natsu. Is it a little too late? Can NaLu become a real thing?
1. At the Sunset Pt I

_**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 342 IN THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILS!**_

**So here is another Fairy Tail story. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: At the Sunset Pt I**

**Lisanna's POV**

_Hi, my name is Lisanna and I am currently 18 years old. It only seems like yesterday that I was brought back from Edolas. Even though we've been through so much like the S-Class trials, fighting Grimoire Heart, coming face to face with a real dragon named Acnologia which was completely terrifying, being frozen in time for 7 years then rescued in the year X791, finding out our guild was no longer the strongest, training for the Grand Magic Games, winning the tournament and being named the number one guild again, and once again facing dragons…seven to be exact, granted Natsu became friends with the one called Atlas…but thanks to everyone's help the dragons went back to their time, Natsu pretending to be the king at the Castle Party. We were welcomed home by a huge crowd in Magnolia, they even restored our guild! We even have a huge bath just for our guild which is where I am right now._

I look around the room and smile. Mira, Cana, Lucy, Erza and Levy are here as well. According to Lucy Natsu and Gray are out on a job request. Ever since we got back it's been nonstop with requests.

"Those two? That's rare," I say.

"I think Happy is with them," Lucy replies.

And then Cana leans in real close to Lucy and says, "More importantly Lucy is it true Natsu groped your boobs?"

I see Lucy's face blush a deep red as Cana tells her that she knows everything.

"It's not what you think! He just," Lucy retorts a little flustered.

"Oh who cares, Let me have taste too," Cana stared grabbing Lucy from behind.

I shake my head as Lucy starts laughing trying to get Cana to stop.

Mira says something about Erza and Wendy going on a job which is odd because…

"But I saw Erza over there…" I say.

Turns out it is that scary redhead girl from Raven Tail, Flare Corona…Lucy says she's not evil and Flare says she has no place to go now that her guild had been disbanded.

I was more than a little shocked when Lucy asked if she wanted to join Fairy Tail. To be honest I'm a little thankful that she didn't want to join the guild.

…

I glance around the guild hall; all the members seem to be worn out after all the requests. Just then Natsu and Gray come in the doors arguing with Erza, Lucy and Happy trailing after them.

Those two are such goof balls. Always calling each other names, they really are good friends. I wave at Natsu and my heart flutters as he smiles that big grin for me.

_Natsu really is an incredible guy…Lucy sure is lucky to be able to spend so much time with him. She's not too different from her Edolas counterpart. Although, she has a knack for interrupting my moments with Natsu…like during the Grand Magic Games, Natsu was going to be my groom until she fell on him. He looked incredible in that white suit…Everyone said we'd end up together…He did say I looked really good in a wedding dress…Maybe just maybe he might still have feelings for me._

I look up to see Natsu standing right in front of me. His cute face is tilted as he gives me a questioning look. I must've missed his question.

"Sorry what?" I say to him trying to steady my breathing.

"I asked if something was wrong, you have a weird look on your face," Natsu says.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's really sweet that you care," I tease.

Natsu blushes averting his eyes and rubs the back of his head, "Why do you say stuff like that?"

"Because it's cute when you blush," I say with a smile.

I notice Lucy shift uncomfortably a little ways behind him. _I wonder if she can hear our conversation…_

Natsu looks back at me with his handsome face. He was about to say something when the master cut him off.

"Alright you brats! I very proud of all the hard work each of you has done. So as a reward and a thank you, I am letting you all have a week of rest. Enjoy it," the master hopped off the bar and walked away.

Cheers broke out from all around me, I couldn't help but smile. _Now's my chance…_

"Hey Natsu," I say, "It's been awhile since we have spent time together…"

He turns to me, "Yeah it has."

"Do you want to go somewhere like old time?"

I watch as Natsu's cute face lights up, he nods vigorously, "Yeah that sounds great!"

We start to head out of the guild hall when he turns back, "Hey Happy, keep Luce some company. Lisanna and me will be back later," he waves.

"Aye sir!" Happy proclaims and turns to Lucy who is watching us leave.

…

We must've spent hours walking around and talking because the stars were starting to come out. A cold breeze makes me shiver. Natsu must've noticed because he drapes his arm around me and pulls me closer.

My body instantly starts to warm up from the heat that's coming off him. I look up and smile at him just as he looks down at me and his cheeks fill with a light pink color.

Natsu then smiles back at me. I have this strange urge to be even closer to him.

I break the eye contact and look around and notice that we are at my favorite spot. The hut I made years ago still facing the far off mountains. I could feel Natsu watching me.

I turn us so that we are facing the mountains. The sun was disappearing behind them as it sets. The mountains glowed in the pink and yellow hues of the setting sun. I sigh contently.

I look up into Natsu's deep eyes. They seemed to be sucking me in because I was leaning closer to him. His eyes pulled my face up to his. My eyes fluttered shut as my lips parted and I finally gave into my urges.

Natsu didn't move at first, I assume he was shocked. But then I felt his arms tighten around me as he tilted his head, deepening our kiss.

Kissing him felt incredible. His lips were so warm and made mine tingle from the heat. My heart was beating uncontrollably. I don't know how long were stood here in this amazing embrace with our lips attached to each other.

When we finally broke apart I rested my head against his chest as he rested his chin on my head. _What an incredible first kiss! My heart feels like it's about to burst with joy!_

I felt Natsu stiffen for a moment and look around. As I lifted my head to look at him he just smiled at me.

* * *

**Lisanna's POV is finished...Who's POV will be next...? Leave some comments please .**


	2. At the Sunset Pt II

**Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: At the Sunset Pt II**

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as Lisanna and Natsu left the hall, _Hope those two have fun._

"Those two really are cute together don't you think Happy?" I say to the blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy says while devouring a fish.

I sigh and rest my head on the table, "I wish I had a boyfriend," I say to no one in particular.

"If you lost weight and didn't complain so much maybe you'd get one," that annoying cat answered.

Lucky for that little devil I wasn't in the mood to banter with him.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? You're pretty cute," Gray said flatly.

"Gray-sama shouldn't say those things to Juvia's love rival!" Juvia squeaked glaring daggers at me.

I sigh, "Juvia, I'm not your love rival."

"Juvia thinks you wouldn't even stand a chance as Juvia's love rival because no one loves Gray-sama as much as Juvia loves him!" I looked up with my chin still resting on the table to see Gray trying to pry Juvia from his arm.

"Juvia and Gray-sama shared a beautiful moment," Juvia gushed.

"No, you just wouldn't let go of my hand," Gray said defensively.

_Even though Gray tries to push Juvia away I know that he cares deeply for her. It's a little depressing seeing couples all around the guild._

Levy walks over and places a stack of papers next to me, "Hey Lu-chan, wanna help me with these puzzles?"

I lift my head up eager for a distraction and we both plummet ourselves into the stack.

A few hours must've passed by as I stretch popping my joints. I yawn and turn to Levy handing her the last puzzle that we completed.

"I think I'm going to head home, I'll see you tomorrow!" I get up and walk out of the guild.

I start thinking to myself as I wonder through Magnolia.

_Why am I the only one without a boyfriend…I mean even Erza sorta has Jellal even though he's like seven years older than her now…but age isn't really a factor in this case cuz of the seven year gap._

I soon noticed that I was in a forest, _great…now I'm not only lost in thought but now I'm lost in the woods._

I sighed as I continued to walk around aimlessly. I could tell that the sun was setting so I continued walking past trees. I could see a clearing up ahead.

As I stepped past a tree blocking my way I saw the sun setting behind mountains. I couldn't help but sigh at the beautiful sight. I then noticed that I wasn't alone in the clearing.

A few yards in front of me stood a couple hugging. _Wait…they aren't hugging…_I could feel my face grow hot. I had just walked in on two people kissing. As my eyes adjusted I realized it wasn't just two ordinary people.

It was Lisanna and…_Natsu…_

For some reason I couldn't catch my breath. It was like it was stuck in my throat. I couldn't rip my eyes away from the scene playing out before me.

Lisanna snugged up to his chest as Natsu rested his chin on her head with his eyes closed. I finally regained control of my legs so I started backing away.

My foot crunched a few dead leaves on the grass, I quickly spun and hid behind the tree closest to me just as Natsu's head snapped up.

My heart started racing and I found that my breathing had returned to me.

I stayed completely still as I listened to them walk in the opposite direction as Lisanna hummed a tune I didn't recognize.

Once I was sure they were gone, my legs gave out and I sunk into the grass. I pulled my legs up to my chest trying to make sense of this weird feeling filling me.

The more I thought about those two kissing the more my stomach twisted. I soon became aware that my cheeks were wet. _When did I start crying…?_

**…**

**Natsu's POV**

Lisanna shivered next to me, we had been talking for who knows how long. I wrapped my arm around her frail shoulders cuz I didn't want the poor girl catching a cold, _Mira would kill me…_

Somehow we ended up at the hut she built years ago for us and Happy. I remember that she loved the view of the sunset from here.

I look at the sun setting and I'm at ease. I spent a lot of good times here with her. I look down and see Lisanna staring back at me.

She starts to lean into me. I can feel her chest press against me as she gets closer to my height. I watch, curiosity filling me as her eyes start to close. Suddenly her lips are pressed against mine.

Remembering everything I had heard and read about I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her. _That's what you're supposed to when kissing someone right…?_

Her lips were really soft and tasted just like her scent a little sweet like blueberries and mint.

She finally pulled away and put her face against my chest. I rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes trying to make sense of everything that just happened.

_Does this mean she likes me? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?_

A familiar aroma filled my nose just then, _warm vanilla and juniper with a hint of rosemary…_I became very still trying to place the scent. Suddenly I heard leaves crackle somewhere near the trees.

I snap my eyes open and look around; _I swear I just saw…_

Lisanna looked up at me and I smiled not wanting to worry her. She then leads me away from the noise I wanted to investigate.

I look down and see her petite hand grasping mine. _Her fingers barely fill the space between my own._

We near her house and she squeezes my hand. Lisanna stands on her tippy toes and places a kiss on my cheek before running off into her house promising to see me tomorrow.

I look up at the stars as I walk through the streets of Magnolia. _As kids I always assumed Lisanna was joking about being with me when we grew up. When I thought she died I thought I would never be the same. Then I met Lucy and she was so weird. Always complaining and_ _getting into dangerous situations. I was so happy when I saw Lisanna again in Edolas and when we came back to Earthland she came back with us. No one could've been happier besides her family. But then at the Grand Magic Games..._

"There you are Natsu!" Happy flew over to me.

I was a little surprised to find myself in Lucy's apartment. I hopped off the window ledge and walked over to her comfy ass bed.

"Where's Luce?"

"Dunno, she wasn't here when I showed up either," Happy said landing next to me.

I shrugged and laid down on her bed. I buried my face into Lucy's pillow; inhaling the familiar sweet scent of warm vanilla, juniper and a hint of rosemary. Next thing I know I'm falling asleep.

* * *

**What will happen next...?**


	3. Poor Girl

**__****WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 342 IN THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILS!**

**Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Poor Girl**

**_I'm in a castle hallway with an older looking Rogue standing in front of me. _**

**_"Rogue?" I ask_**

**_Wendy speaks up beside me, "From Sabertooth?"_**

**_"You said you came from the future?" Lucy says._**

**_"Like me?" The hooded Lucy says._**

**_"Why?" Happy asks._**

**_He tells us that he came back to open the Eclipse door. I listen closely as he tells us that not only can it be used to go back in time but it can be used against the 10,000 dragons headed this way._**

**_"Oh, now I get it. So you're our ally?" I say confidently._**

**_ "Great! We can defeat the dragons!" Happy proclaims excitedly._**

**_"We can change the future!" Wendy adds._**

**_"No…it's not that simple," the future Rogue explains that in his time the world is ruled by dragons, "If we don't stop the dragons now the world will end."_**

**_"Then we'll open the door and blast them away! Sounds simple," I say._**

**_The future Rogue then tells us that someone got in the way of the opening door and caused the world's destruction._**

**_"I came here to kill that person," he said darkly._**

**_The future Rogue explained that as long as that person is alive they will get in the way and close the door._**

**_"I don't really get it. Who is it anyway?" I say._**

**_"You," future Rogue yells throwing a shadow blade towards us, "Lucy Heartfilia!"_**

**_I turn yelling her name. Surprise still etched on her face as the hooded Lucy jumps in front of her._**

**_I watch in horror as the future Lucy gets stabbed with the shadows, blood splashing from her mouth. Future Lucy falls to ground, the other Lucy lifts her up._**

**_All I can do is watch as the future Lucy explains why she saved Lucy. Tears and blood fall from future Lucy's face. Happy loses it and the future Lucy holds him close to her._**

**_"Show me…your guild mark…" the dying Lucy says breathlessly._**

**_I feel my body tremble as I remember the day she got her guild mark._**

**_"Protect…the future," were her last words before her chest stopped moving and the life left her face._**

**_Anger consumed me as Lucy's last words filled my head, "I promise I will."_**

**_I can feel hot tears streaming down my face is a vow of my soul. I tell Lucy to get out of here with the others._**

**_"I won't let you!" the future Rogue charges at me._**

**_I easily stop him and wipe the tears from my eyes. He tells me that he knew I would get in his way._**

**_"Either way, you'll be killed," He throws a shadow move at me, "Die, Natsu Dragneel."_**

**_I block his attack anger still consuming me, "You stole something precious to me in front of my eyes!"_**

Natsu shot up in bed drenched in sweat and panting. He ran his fingers through his hair, _why do I keep having that same dream…it always ends right there…_

Natsu looked around the room and found Lucy curled up on the floor like she usually does when he's in her bed first. _Why does she down there? She knows I crawl into bed with her when she's sleeping up here. Maybe she fell off…?_

Natsu picked her up and placed her on the bed careful not to wake her up, he crawled over her carefully. Natsu pulled the covers up over them and got a whiff of Lucy, _Why is her scent mixed with a tree?_

Natsu shrugs the thought from his head and falls back asleep next to Lucy.

**…**

Lucy rubs her eyes and stretches out her arms. Her fist collides with something warm and a little squishy. Lucy turned her head to find her knuckles are pressed against Natsu's cheek.

_Not again…Guess he must've put me in my bed…stupid idiot can be sweet sometimes…_

Lucy got up and went to get ready for day two of no work allowed.

Lucy washed her hair with her favorite shampoo and conditioner. _I love the smell of Juniper and rosemary! _She scrubbed her body with the vanilla body wash she always bought.

Once she was dried off and dressed she styled her hair with a matching ribbon and walked out of her apartment leaving Natsu and Happy still sleeping.

Lucy walked close the river balancing like an expert and ignoring the warnings from the men in a boat nearby. She hummed to herself happy to start a new day.

When she reached the guild she walked over to Levy who was draped over an old looking book next to her sat a very bored looking Gajeel chewing on some metal doohickey and stealing glances at the petite blue haired girl.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy said cheerfully and sat down across from her friend, "Hey Gajeel."

Gajeel just nodded at Lucy as Levy looked up and smiled, "Hey Lu-chan!"

Levy took off her gale-force reading glasses and leaned most of her body across the table. Lucy pretended not to notice Gajeel tilt his head and check out her friend's ass.

"Guess what I heard," Levy whispered, "Lisanna and Natsu are officially a thing now."

Lucy felt her heart drop, _That's right…I saw them kissing last night…I almost forgot…_

Levy scanned her friend's face and narrowed her eyes, "Lulu…you okay?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, just remembering how I walked in on those two kissing last night," Lucy says without thinking.

Levy's eyes bulge, "Are you kidding me!? Where? Did they see you?"

Lucy began to tell her friend how she got lost in the woods and came out to find Lisanna and Natsu kissing.

"And I turned and walked away. I don't think they noticed me cuz they were still kissing," Lucy lied through her teeth.

To her relief it looked like Levy bought her story. _It wasn't exactly a lie…I just didn't tell her that I cried hiding behind a tree for a few hours…and came home to Natsu sleeping in my bed…_

"Speaking of the love nerds," Gajeel grunted.

Lucy turned just in time to see Natsu and Lisanna walk in the guild hall holding hands. She could feel that same twist in her stomach. Lucy turned back to Levy to find her friend watching her closely.

"What?" Lucy said rather calmly.

"Nothing," Levy shrugged and sat back down putting her glasses back on, "Wanna learn a new language Lu-chan?"

The two friends spent the whole day at guild learning an ancient language using the gale-force reading glasses while Gajeel watched them feigning his interest.

Early into the night, the two girls were talking to each other in the language they just learned. The other guild members just ignored the words they thought to be gibberish. However, one wizard understood them perfectly; _good thing the shrimp doesn't know that I already learned that language last night before "finding" the book and giving it to her._

"So Miss Lucy, do you enjoy this new language?"

"Why yes, Miss Levy, I do," Lucy giggled.

"This will be a great way to talk to each other without other's overhearing us don't you think?" Levy said eagerly.

"Yeah! It's gets a little annoying when people can just hear everything and then poke fun at you later."

Levy nodded and gave Lucy a look that made her feel uneasy, "What Levy?"

"So, be honest with me Lucy," Levy said very seriously, "Do you have feelings for Natsu?"

Gajeel glanced at Lucy who was too busy looking at Levy to notice.

Lucy explained what really happened last night right down to the way she felt. Levy listened intently while Gajeel pretended to be interested in the metal he was eating.

"Wow Lulu…," Levy said a little sad, "So you didn't realize your feelings until you saw them kissing…"

_Poor blonde…dunno what she sees in that flametard, _Gajeel thought as he chewed on metal.

"It's ok really Levy," Lucy reassured her friend, "Lisanna has more claim to him than I ever did. I guess I knew that when she finally came back from Edolas. He was so happy to see her. I can't keep up with that."

"But he also smiles for you," Levy whined.

"Not the same way he does for her…" Lucy sadly explained.

Gajeel couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde.

"We have to do something Lulu…" Levy said trying to formulate a plan.

"Levy, no. Really, she makes Natsu happy and that's all that matters."

Levy slumped her shoulders feeling defeated and sighed, "Fine…."

"Now, what about you and your crush?" Lucy asked changing the subject.

Gajeel grabbed his mug of melted steel and started drinking trying to hide his interest.

"Why you gotta mention that when he's so close…?" Levy asked a little high-pitched.

"It's not like that oaf can understand us," Lucy said.

"He's not an oaf…" Levy defended, "He just has a thick skull sometimes."

"Sometimes, it's practically made of metal!" Lucy laughed.

"Well duh…that is his type of magic," Levy sighed.

"He even has cute little nicknames for you."

"Emphasis on the little…" Levy added slightly irritated.

"Oh admit it you like when he calls you 'little one'," Lucy teased.

Gajeel soon became aware of who the two girls were now talking about although he didn't know how to deal with that information.

"Well it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow," Lucy hugged her friend from across the table.

Levy sadly watched her friend walk past a very tangled up Lisanna and Natsu.

"Poor girl," Gajeel spoke.

"Yeah, I can't believe she can be so strong," Levy said and suddenly realized the two of them weren't speaking the same language as those around them.

Gajeel enjoyed the emotions that splashed onto the bluenette's face. Finally a deep pink settled in her cheeks when she realized that he understood her entire conversation with Lucy.

Gajeel crossed his arms and gave her a knowing look, "Guess it's a good thing that I like having you around."

Levy blushed as Gajeel pulled her onto his lap and smashed her close to his chest. Levy felt him kiss the top of her head. She melted into him and sighed, ignoring the stares of the remaining guild members.

* * *

**Lucy now understands her feelings but how will she deal with them...?**


	4. It's Only the Beginning

**__****WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 342 IN THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILS!**

**Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's Only the Beginning**

To Lucy's surprise not much had changed between her and Natsu. She was still part of Team Natsu. In fact the team even reverted back to just the three of them after the three month long onslaught of Job Requests asking for certain people.

The only thing that changed was Natsu no longer broke into her apartment to eat, sleep, bathe or make himself at home. Happy would come by occasionally when Natsu and Lisanna were on a date.

However, tonight she was alone; which was pretty rare. Anytime she is back home from a job Levy and Gajeel showed up not wanting her to be alone. Lucy was thankful that those two weren't lovey-dovey around her.

Lucy became very good at hiding away her true emotions. She even began fooling herself. It no longer pained her to see Lisanna wrapped around Natsu after all it had been three long months of seeing them suck each other's faces.

Lucy walked to her kitchen and began preparing her last meal for the night. As she was chopping some vegetables the knife slipped from her hand and landed on the floor.

She sighed slightly annoyed and bent down to pick it up. She cursed as she accidently pushed it under a counter.

Lucy leveled her face with the ground and tried to see how far it went under. However it was too dark for her to see so she rolled her eyes and blindly reached under the counter.

She winced and pulled her hand out after grabbing the knife. She set the blade in the sink and noticed her hand covered in blood.

Lucy turned on the sink and washed her hand clean. She watched closely as she pulled her hand away from the running water.

A thin slash ran across her palm. She watched in awe as blood slowly seeped through the gash's lip.

Her eyes traveled the same path her blood did. Once it splattered into the sink she shook her and came back to her senses.

Lucy quickly bandaged her hand after putting some magic ointment on the cut and washed the knife. She continued making her dinner.

Her dreams were once again plagued by Natsu and Lisanna.

She woke up panting early in the morning. The sun was just peeking in through her window.

Lucy sighed and walked to her bathroom. She removed her bandage and was relieved to see that the cut on her palm was gone without even a scar, _this magic ointment really works wonders._

As sat in her tub her mind couldn't shake her thoughts from the nightmares she had. Before she knew it she was rubbing her knuckles raw against the stone tub. Lucy became very fascinated with the sight of her own blood.

_I'm kinda enjoying feeling this physical sting. It helps the numbness and twisting in my stomach._

After watching her skin grow back with the ointment she got dressed and was about to put her shoes on when she got a horrendously sick idea.

Lucy licked her lips as she gripped a small paring knife. She twirled the blade in her hand before bringing her foot up on a chair.

She slowly pulled down her knee his socks until her heel was bare. Lucy took a deep breath before tracing the grooves lightly on her Achilles tendon. She put just enough pressure to break the skin but not draw any blood. She rolled her sock back up and did the same thing to her other heel.

Lucy pulled on her boots and started to walked. She winced at first when the friction from her boots rubbed open her fresh cuts. She dragged her teeth across her top lip as she sucked in air.

She let it out in a big puff before continuing out her door. Lucy was surprised that she could force herself to walk normal.

When she arrived at the guild she was surprised to see Lisanna and Natsu already there tangled up. She forced herself to watch them as she walked through the guild hall. The pain on her heels somehow filled her with a new purpose. She had found a way to counter the feelings welled up inside of her.

Lucy couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. She had done it; she had found an outlet for her emotions. And it was only the beginning.

As she walked past the tangled up mess that was Natsu and Lisanna, the pink haired dragon slayer froze as a strange metallic scent filled his nostrils but it was mixed with a nameless almost sweet fragrance.

Natsu pulled away from Lisanna and watched as Lucy walked up to the Request Board. Natsu rushed over to her leaving a disgruntled Lisanna at the table. As he neared Lucy the metallic scent grew a little stronger.

"Sup Luce!" Natsu said joyfully, "Ready for our next job?"

"Just looking to see if there's a job that can pay my rent for this month," Lucy mimicked his joy.

"I didn't see any when I looked earlier…but if we take these two jobs you'll have enough!"

"But that's just more work…" Lucy complained, "I'll think of something and let you know."

Lucy waited until Natsu was being distracted by Lisanna before she took a job request off the board and casually walked over to Mira.

"Oh hi Lucy!" Mira said in her unusually cheerful manner, "Going on-"

Lucy put a finger to her lips, "Shhh…"

Lucy gestured that she didn't want Natsu to know that she was taking a job without him. Mira nodded with a smile and mouthed 'good luck'

Lucy strolled out of the guild hall and headed for the train, _this will be a piece of cake!_

In fact she finished the request in record time and got a silver key as a reward. Lucy examined the key, the top had a bird's head with the wings fanned up encircling a flame stamped in the center. The blade of the key feathered out near the tip.

Lucy couldn't wait to meet her new spirit. She practically ran to her apartment once she got off the train.

Once safe inside she locked the doors and began the contract.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now, Oh Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open gate of the Blazing Flier! PHOENIX!"

Lucy watched in awe as a brilliant burst of colors filled the room almost blinding her. Blinking to clear her vision, Lucy felt her jaw drop as her eyes took in the man before her. He stood barefoot, wearing black loose-fitting trousers similar to Natsu's in length. His lean muscular torso was completely bare. He stood with his strong hands resting on his hips. Lucy's eyes travel up to his extremely handsome face. She noticed a hint of a scar that sliced through his left black eyebrow. His shaggy hair was the blackest black she had ever seen and his eyes matched perfectly.

"Hey, you can call me Fahx…" His husky voice shook Lucy from her stupor.

"Oh, I'm Lucy," she said holding out her hand.

Fahx shook her hand.

Lucy grabbed pen and paper, "So Fox-"

"No not fox, Fahx…F-A-H -X," Lucy couldn't really tell the difference but she didn't argue.

"OK, Fahx, what can you do exactly?"

Fahx's features twisted into a wicked smirk. In an instant, intricate designs, resembling tribal flames snaked their way from his back to his chiseled chest. Lucy gasped as the markings shimmered from black to red and back again. His black hair turned into a flame ombre black morphed into red that morphed into orange finally ending in a bright yellow. She noticed his ears became pointed mimicking Mira's Satan Soul ears.

Lucy made note of how his hair now danced like flames on top of his head. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised her. Wings unfurled and not the feathery type of wings. These were flames.

Once Lucy realized his wings were fire she started to freak out.

"Don't worry, they aren't the type of flames that can burn things or catch them on fire. In fact why don't you touch them?"

Lucy couldn't help herself she reached out and was surprised that the constantly moving flames of his wings felt like feathers.

"So you can fly?"

"I'm the best fighter spirit with fire, I can also heal any wounds and poisons in an instant, however I cannot bring anyone back from the dead. If I am mortally wounded I turn to ash and I am reborn from that ash. My appearance stays the same though."

"Wow, you are pretty awesome," Lucy walked around him as he changed back. She watched as his flame wings turned into black tribal wings covering his back.

_Probably why he doesn't wear a shirt…but I'm not complaining._

The two began discussing terms of their contract. She was surprised that he was free most of the days except two days of each month.

After the terms were agreed upon the two talked for a while getting to know each other better.

Lucy wasn't sure how long they talked for before Fahx said, "Well, Lucy-Lu, call on me anytime ya need me," he winked at her, "If I stay any longer you're magic power will be drained. 'Til we meet again."

Lucy went to shake his hand again but Fahx grabbed her hand lightly and bowed planting a soft kiss on the top of her hand. He watched her blush before disappearing with a smile still on his face.

* * *

**Sorry the ending sorta became filler...got home a little late from work and gotta get up early so I really wanted to get a chapter up before I pass out from exhaustion.**


	5. Stupid Cat

**__****WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 342 IN THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILS!**

**I personally do not really condone inflicting pain on yourself (however I will admit at one point in my life I did turn to injuring myself and breaking my knuckles on concrete walls when my emotions got out of control) but please do not try these things...you could really end up hurting not only yourself but those who care about you.**

**On another note...Please enjoy!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stupid Cat**

Lucy snuck in a couple lone jobs over the course of two weeks. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that Natsu hadn't noticed her absence at the guild.

It hurt her to be near him and away from him. _As long as he's happy…_

"Sup Lucy-Lu?" Fahx appeared across from her on the train.

"Oh hey Fahx," she had grown used to his sudden visits. She was glad he used his own magic to get to her world because he seemed to stay longer each time.

Fahx folded his hands behind his head and slouched back into the train seat, "Long time no see," he joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You saw me two days ago."

"Yeah that's a long time," Fahx feigned a serious tone.

"If I'm correct even a day in the spirit world is three months in this world. So you must've spent what...about thirty minutes away from me," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

Fahx stuck his tongue out at her, "So?"

Lucy noticed for the first time that his tongue had a ball on it, "What's that?"

"This?" Fahx held out his tongue.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the studs on Gajeel…"

"Well it's a tongue piercing. And is Gajeel your boyfriend?" Fahx sounded a little disappointed.

"EWWW no! He's my friend Levy's boyfriend," Lucy explained.

"Oh, so when do I get to meet these friends of yours?"

The train stopped and Lucy got up, "I guess you can meet them now…"

Fahx jumped up, "Sweet!"

Lucy shook her head as she led the way back to Fairy Tail. Lucy pushed open the doors to her beloved guild and walked in first with Fahx looking around in complete wonder.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy was almost knocked over by the petite bluenette.

"Hi Levy," Lucy hugged her friend.

Fahx stood behind Lucy still mesmerized by the guild hall. Lucy leaned to the side and introduced Levy to her newest spirit.

"So you are Lucy-Lu's best friend," Fahx said kissing Levy's hand.

Gajeel suddenly appeared behind Levy, he towered over the girl and the bowing spirit. A low growl sounded in his chest making Lucy feel every uneasy.

"Oh hush, Gajeel," Levy said taking her hand back, "He's just being a gentleman."

Gajeel crossed his arms, "So, don't mean I like him touch you."

"Don't worry Gajeel, she's not into the gentlemen type…after all she's with you," Lucy chuckled earning a glare from Gajeel and a small snicker from Levy.

"You just missed Natsu by the way," Levy said on a more serious note.

"Is this Natsu your boyfriend?" Fahx asked.

"No," Lucy said flatly.

During the next hour or so, Fahx had a gaggle of girls fawning over him and a gang of guys chatting him up. Fahx enjoyed showing off to the guild members and received oohs and aahs from all around.

Lucy could only shake her head and roll her eyes. Surprisingly, Fahx and Gray got along just fine.

"Catch ya later, Frosty!" Fahx called over his shoulder as he walked over to Lucy.

"Sure thing birdbrain," Gray waved.

"You two get a long for being fire and ice," Lucy said as Fahx approached.

"Wait he's an Ice wizard?!" Fahx quickly jumped around and crouched into a fighting stance transforming into his phoenix mode.

Lucy and a few others near her couldn't help but bust out laughing. Once Lucy caught her breath Fahx said his farewells and disappeared back into the spirit world.

Lucy took that as her cue to go home and rest up as well.

She took a little detour and strolled past Magnolia's Southgate Park. She was going to walk through it but deiced against it when she saw Lisanna wrapped around Natsu's arm. Lucy could see her huge smile from where she stood. Lisanna jumped up to kiss Natsu. Lucy turned and walked away not wanting to see them kissing.

Walking home her mind was a complete blank, her serious face made a few people whisper as she walked past them. Once home Lucy wondered through her rooms the numbness slowly consuming her.

Lucy stepped in her tub and turned on her newly added showerhead.

**…**

Happy flew in through Lucy's open window, "Lucy! Got any fish?"

The blue exceed landed on her bed and looked around to find her bedroom empty, "that's strange, I thought I smelled Lucy…"

Happy hear the sound of running water and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked but no one answered. Happy knocked a few more times, "Lucy…?"

Happy pushed open the door and steam billowed out around him. Happy squinted trying to make out any object.

He cautiously walked forward, "Lucy…?" he whispered.

As Happy neared the tub the steam had cleared enough for him to see the silhouette of Lucy sitting in the tub with water pouring down on her.

He flew closer and landed on the edge of her tub. His wings had cleared the steam from around him. Once Happy's eyes adjusted he saw Lucy sitting with her back against the wall and her legs tucked to her side fully clothed with water cascading down on her.

Happy gasped as he saw that her skin was no longer the usual color…instead it had a nasty red glow. Happy watched as Lucy's fingers continuously curled on her exposed thigh, to his horror she was actually using her nails to dig into her flesh causing the four three inch long scratches to seep out blood.

Happy's eyes filled with tears as he reached out to touch Lucy. He retracted his paw quickly when the scorching water splashed on to him. Happy quickly turned off the shower careful not to get touched by the boiling water.

Happy grabbed a towel and threw it over Lucy's shoulders. He hoped down into the tub and placed a furry paw on her moving hand.

"Lucy…" Happy said worriedly.

Happy became aware that Lucy just couldn't hear him wherever her mind was. Happy didn't know what else to do. He started to panic trying to figure out what to do but then he noticed her key pouch on the counter and flew over to them. He grabbed the key ring and started asking the keys for help hoping that one of them would hear his plea for help.

Suddenly with a puff of smoke Virgo appeared, "Where is the Princess?"

Happy pointed using a shaky paw, he watched as Virgo lifted Lucy up while stripping her down.

Happy averted his eyes while Virgo dried off and bandaged Lucy's leg.

"All done, I will be going now."

Happy turned around to see a still very dazed Lucy. He flew over to her and helped Lucy to her bed.

"I should go get Natsu," Happy said about to fly out the window.

At the sound of his name, Lucy snapped out of her stupor, "No don't!"

Happy stopped and turned around, "Lucy what happened?"

"It's ok Happy. I'm alright now," Lucy said opening her arms out to the cat.

Happy flew over to her and buried his face into her chest, "It's Natsu isn't it?"

"What's makes you say that?" Lucy asked petting the cat's head still against her chest.

Happy turned his face so he could be heard better, "I know how you feel Lucy…I can see it when you look at him. You no longer smile like you used to when he's around and I can tell it's fake. You may fool him but you don't fool me Lucy."

The cat began to cry, "You…hic…loooove….him…hic"

Lucy cuddled the cat closer to her and laid back on her bed. She held him close until his sobs stopped and his breathing settled.

"Let's just keep this our little secret, Happy," Lucy whispered to the almost asleep cat, "Natsu is happy with Lisanna. I don't want to ruin that."

"B..ut…yo..re..not…hap…pyy…" Happy slurred as he finally dozed off in Lucy's arms.

_Stupid cat…_Lucy shook her head smiling at the little curled up ball of fur.

* * *

**So your thoughts are highly welcomed! I should be able to update a little more after the 6th. I have a few days off work so I'll write as much as I can .**


	6. Dragon Meets Phoenix

**__****WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 342 IN THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILS!**

**I personally do not really condone inflicting pain on yourself (however I will admit at one point in my life I did turn to injuring myself and breaking my knuckles on concrete walls when my emotions got out of control) but please do not try these things...you could really end up hurting not only yourself but those who care about you.**

**On another note...Please enjoy!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dragon Meets Phoenix**

**Natsu's POV**

I walked into the guild half expecting to be sucked into another one of Lisanna's kissing sessions. _Lucy hasn't been around here much, I know she needs to pay rent in a few days…_

That's when I overhear a few girls talking about a fox guy and Lucy. For some reason my stomach twists at the sound of her name.

"Fahx is pretty cool!"

"Yeah and to think he belongs to Lucy…"

_Belongs to Lucy…_My stomach became very warm and cold at the same time. I was about to go over to investigate more but then my girlfriend suddenly latched on to my arm and pulled me away to a secluded table.

_Here we go again…_I barely sat down before her tongue was halfway into my mouth. _I never had a girlfriend before Lisanna but even now I haven't had that "warm fuzzy feeling or that frozen in time moment" that Lucy writes about...is this what a relationship is like? Even when Igneel taught me about mates he made it sound like it was this magical feeling that is supposed to fill me more than eating fire…_

I hear Mira whisper to Cana that Lucy is on a job by herself again…_again…?_

I manage to pry Lisanna off me and I walk over to Mira, "Where is she?"

**…**

Lucy slowly backed up as the huge monster continued to stalk forward in a low crouch. The request asked to get rid of the beast terrorizing a small village but she never expected the creature to have magical ability to grow into this huge monstrosity in front of her.

Lucy felt the cliff's edge crumble a little under her heel. Too low on magic to call upon another spirit she cracked her whip to try to discourage the monster.

However the beast ignored the whip and suddenly leapt forward causing Lucy to jump back. It didn't take her long to realize she jumped off the cliff and was falling straight to the forest a hundred feet away.

Lucy tried using her whip to get a hold of something so she could stop falling to her death. To her relief the whip wrapped a protruding tree root. She let out a sigh thankful she had stopped falling.

Lucy winced and let out a cry when her body collided with the side of the cliff due to the sudden stop. But now she found herself in a different type of predicament.

She figured she was more than halfway down the cliff due to the closeness of the tree tops. Lucy was trying to figure out how exactly to get down when she heard a sickening crack from above her. Still holding onto the whip wrapped around the root she looked up.

"Aw fuck…" was all Lucy could say as the root snapped the rest of the way.

_Why me…?_ Lucy whined in her head as she continued to plummet to the ground.

Lucy managed to turn around to see the tree tops closing in at an alarming speed. She wasn't sure if she should be terrified to thankful that the trees had opened up below her to reveal a grassy clearing about six feet around.

She braced herself for an impact that never came. Lucy could feel strong warm arms wrapped around her bridal style. She placed her hand on the center of a muscular chest and slowly opened her eyes.

It took her a few moments to blink the sun from her eyes. _Wait that's not the sun…_

"I knew you'd fall for me eventually," Fahx smirked down at Lucy.

"Let her go!"

Lucy quickly turned her head to see Natsu and Happy burst out from forest.

"Nah, I think I'll hold on to her a little longer," Fahx teased.

Lucy was speechless at Natsu's hand disappeared behind his flames.

Fahx set Lucy down and stepped in front of her, ready to fight.

"You bastard, give Lucy back!"

"Natsu…" Lucy muttered.

Fahx relaxed and stood up straight removing his Phoenix form, "Oh this guy is Natsu?"

Natsu's flames disappeared as confusion swept over him.

"Nice to finely meet ya bro," Fahx walked up to him and held out a fist, "I'm Fahx."

_Fox…so he's the guy that those girls were talking about belonging to Lucy…_Natsu clenched his jaw and glared at the man before him. He didn't like how this guy snatched Lucy from the sky right before he could save her. _It's my job to save Lucy not this bastard…_

Fahx lowered his fist and looked at Lucy a little confused.

"Natsu, this is Fahx. He's my newest celestial spirit," Lucy explained.

And just like that it all clicked for Natsu. He was no longer angry in fact he was intrigued.

"Oh that explains a lot," Happy said and flew over to Fahx, "I'm Happy!"

"Sup Happy!"

"Thanks for saving Lucy," Happy said, "sorry if she was really heavy."

Lucy glared at the cat, "Watch it you little devil."

"So what type of spirit are you?" Natsu asked.

Fahx changed back into his Phoenix form, "I'm a Phoenix. I fly, fight, and heal all with fire."

Lucy watched as Natsu's demeanor changed to that of a fascinated child. His eyes were wide in awe he ran around Fahx and touched his wings and his hair and his pointed ears.

"So cool! Happy look he using fire!" Natsu gushed.

Lucy shook her head, he was reminding her of the girls that drooled over Fahx at the guild.

Fahx just laughed and let Natsu spaz out over him.

"I wanna try this fire," Natsu said about ready to suck in Fahx's fire wings.

"Natsu don-" Lucy started.

"Here," Fahx produced many fireballs all around him, each one a different color of the visible color spectrum.

Natsu squealed in glee, "They look so tasty!"

One by one Natsu ate the fire balls once he was done he couldn't stop smiling.

"Did you enjoy them?"

Natsu nodded eagerly, "They were some of the best flames I've ever tasted! Hey Luce, you gotta keep this guy around!"

"I think he likes me Lucy-Lu."

"No…I think he just wants to eat you…" Lucy sighed knowing she wasn't far from the truth.

* * *

**There ya have it, Natsu finally met Fahx...I meant to upload this chapter sooner but got caught up in, dare I say it...housework...**


	7. While She Was Sleeping

**__****WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 342 IN THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILS!**

**I personally do not really condone inflicting pain on yourself (however I will admit at one point in my life I did turn to injuring myself and breaking my knuckles on concrete walls when my emotions got out of control) but please do not try these things...you could really end up hurting not only yourself but those who care about you.**

**On another note...Please enjoy!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: While She Was Sleeping**

Thanks to Natsu and Fahx, Lucy's job was complete. She collected the reward and split it evenly. Fahx said his goodbyes and Lucy, Natsu and Happy began the walk back to Magnolia.

Night had fallen rather quickly as the trio walked through the forest trail. Happy yawned.

"Natsu…I'm tired," the blue cat whined as he flopped down on top of Natsu's head.

"Ok little buddy," Natsu said and turned to the quiet Lucy, "Let's stop for the night. We can continue tomorrow morning."

Lucy nodded, "Sure but I didn't bring any camping items."

"No need, me and Happy came across a cave not too far back when we came looking for you."

Lucy followed in silence as Natsu led the way to the cave he spoke of. She expected to see a big hole in the side of a rock but she was dead wrong.

"Here it is!" Natsu said gesturing to a sliver cracked into a rock wall.

Lucy watched as Happy easily passed through, Natsu shimmied his way in next. Finally it was Lucy's turn. She sighed and did her best to worm her way in like Natsu and Happy did.

Lucy became suddenly aware that her chest was just too big. She was almost out but her shirt got caught and she was stuck.

Natsu busted out laughing; the way Lucy looked was hilarious. Her chin was practically resting on her pushed up cleavage.

"Stop laughing and help me please…" Lucy spat annoyed at Natsu.

Natsu pulled and pulled and finally Lucy popped free. The force knocked Natsu onto his back with Lucy landing right on top of him.

"Ow…" Lucy whined as she lifted her head up, _this cave is really dark I can only make out about five inches in front of me…_

Natsu breathed in deep as Lucy's face was mere inches from his. Her scent filled his nose and he suddenly remembered this same scent when he had his first kiss with Lisanna, _so it was you who was there that night…_

Natsu could hear her pulse quicken as she looked deep into his eyes. Natsu placed a hand on her back and felt the rise and fall of her breathing against him.

Something inside of him was burning and twisting. _Why does Lucy look so…so…_

Lucy shook her head and quickly got up brushing off the dirt. She reached out a hand to help Natsu. As he grabbed it warmth spread through Lucy's body.

_I never noticed how soft her hand was, _Natsu thought.

Lucy quickly retracted her hand once Natsu was standing. He lit his fist on fire so they could see better.

Lucy looked around taking everything in. It wasn't too small, in fact she thought it was perfect for the occasion. She watched as Happy's eyes started to droop.

"Hey Luce why not get one of your spirits to bring some blankets and stuff?" Natsu suggested.

"Natsu, I can't just summon them and ask for stuff like that," Lucy replied a little annoyed.

"That's alright Princess," Virgo said appearing with a rolled up comforter and pillows, "Shall you punish me now for not bringing these sooner Princess?"

"What? No Virgo," Lucy stammered, "Thank you, but we really don't need these…"

"What? Yes we do!" Natsu said thanking Virgo and taking the items from her with his fireless hand.

"Bye Princess," Virgo said as she disappeared.

Lucy crossed her arms as she watched Natsu set up the sleeping arrangements. Once he was finished she grabbed her pillow and blanket and scooted a little further from Natsu's spot.

Lucy took off her boots and socks and then settled on her side into her spot and pulled the covers over her.

Happy trudged over to her and curled up between her chin and chest. Lucy stroked the little cat's head and drifted off to sleep unaware of Natsu watching her.

**…**

**Natsu's POV**

I couldn't help but stare as my little buddy walked over to Lucy and lay down with her. I was a little jealous that he didn't want to sleep next to me. I let the flames on my fist fade.

I listened to Lucy's breathing become slow and steady signaling that she was asleep. I let my mind wonder as I stared at the back of her blonde head.

_I know you were there that night, Luce…Why didn't you say anything? Is that what caused you to change? I don't know who you're trying to fool with that smile but ever since then you smell different too. _

I watched as Lucy shifted in her sleep exposing her ankles and feet. That's when I smelled that same strange scent mixed with a hint of metal again.

I followed the smell and ended up close to Lucy's feet. I let my magic light up the tip of my index finger, and I examined where the smell was coming from.

At first I didn't know what I was staring at. It resembled a heel but a little more grotesque. The grooves of her heels were peeled back revealing shiny new layers of flesh and dots of blood. The grooves had a scarred look to them yet there were fresh cuts.

_How could something like that be possible…?_

I became worried because that wasn't the only spot I smelt that strange scent. I carefully moved the blanket and rested my eyes on her outer thigh close to her knee. I looked closely and found the lightest of scars that only a Dragon Slayer could see. I counted four thin lines no longer than two inches.

The next spot I visited was her hands. I noticed each of her knuckles had a splatter of lighter color flesh. Almost as if they had been rubbed raw and healed over time.

Finally the last spot that had the faintest scent was her palm. I carefully moved around her and looked closely at the hand near her face.

I was surprised to see a long scar across palm. _Why does she have all these marks? I don't think these were made from battle…so why does she have them…?_

Lucy shifted again and let out a soft sound that caught my attention. My eyes darted to her lips.

Those plump pink lips were parted ever so slightly. I watched as the flames danced on the moisture hugging her bottom lip.

I suddenly wanted to know what those lips felt like and I couldn't stop myself.

Before I knew what was happening, my lips were touching hers ever so lightly.

I stayed there for who knows how long with my eyes closed, lips softly kissing hers. I don't know how to explain what I felt kissing the sleeping girl.

It certainly didn't feel strange. I pulled back and felt her breath escape and coat my face in warmth. Somewhere in between the urge and now the flame had disappeared. I sat up and saw her shiver in her sleep. I smiled to myself.

Quietly I moved my stuff closer to her and let my warmth surround her cold body. Sleep soon took me in it's grasp and I dreamt of the sweetest lips whispering my name.

* * *

**Uh oh...Natsu found her cuts...and he kissed Lucy when she was asleep too! Not fair to her right...tsk tsk..Natsu...**


	8. Confronting Her

**__****WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 342 IN THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILS!**

**I personally do not really condone inflicting pain on yourself (however I will admit at one point in my life I did turn to injuring myself and breaking my knuckles on concrete walls when my emotions got out of control) but please do not try these things...you could really end up hurting not only yourself but those who care about you.**

**On another note...Please enjoy!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confronting Her**

Lucy was just pulling on her last boot when Natsu and Happy woke up. The light from outside filled the cave with just even light to see.

"Mornin' Luce," Natsu mumbled sleepily.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked turning to look at Natsu, "What are you doing?"

"Just hiding this stuff," Natsu stated nonchalantly.

"Um, why…?" Lucy wondered.

"So we have a place to stay if we ever need to come back out here," Natsu explained.

"Aye sir! That's a great idea!" Happy praised.

"And what if someone or thing makes it their home?"

"Don't worry Luce, I can tell this place hasn't been used by anyone besides me and Happy. After all we did create it."

"But last night you said found it."

"That was only part of the truth; we found it about a year ago and forgot about it until yesterday when we came across it again."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever. Let's go…"

She walked over to the crack in the wall trying to figure out the best way to squeeze through. Natsu walked up in front of her and blocked her view.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Lucy looked over Natsu's should and saw him using his fire to heat up the rocks edges and break it away. Natsu made it to where Lucy could slide through without her chest being completely smashed.

Once out in the forest again Lucy thanked Natsu and the trio walked back to the guild.

**…**

"Natsu!" A voice sing-songed as soon as they walked into the guild.

Lucy didn't need to look to know exactly who it was. She walked over to Mira to let her know that she was back and going to take the rest of the day off.

Lucy didn't even look as she passed Lisanna and Natsu tangled up again.

**…**

**Natsu's POV**

I barely had time to breathe before Lisanna launched herself into my arms and latched her lips to mine. _This definitely feels different than when I kissed Lucy last night…_

My eyes trailed after Lucy as she talked with Mira and walked out of the guild. I wanted nothing more than to follow her but at the current moment I was more than a little tongue tied.

To my relief, her brother Elfman needed her help with a job so the two left a few hours later. I took that as my cue to leave the guild as well.

I ended up going to Lucy's apartment. I opened her window and half expected to be smacked or Lucy-kicked but nothing happened.

I moved quietly around her apartment following her scent. I stopped at her bathroom door. It sounded as if she was crying.

I felt my chest tighten, _Why are you crying Luce…?_

Then I smelled it…the freshness of her blood. I began to panic; I almost opened the door until I heard the faintest sigh of relief.

I tilted my head very confused. I heard her turn on the sink, the smell of her sweet blood mixed with water. And then my nose was filled with a pungent almost muddy scent.

I backed away from the door, finally understanding that was the smell she had on her recently.

I quickly dove under her bed as I heard her shuffle around in her bathroom. A moment later, I heard her walk out of the bathroom.

I turned my head and was thankful that I could see through her pink bed skirt. I watched as her barefoot legs passed me and entered the kitchen.

_Why am I hiding…?_

I was about to crawl out when she walked back into the room. I watched as she grabbed her boots and socks then walked over to a chair.

I craned my neck just in time to see her bring a small knife-like object to her heel. I watched in horror as Lucy drug the blade across each one of the grooves. She let out a small hiss when she cut a little too deep and blood beading slowly to the surface.

She didn't even bother to wipe away the blood, I watched in silence as she continued this on the opposite heel.

Lucy put on her socks and boots and left her apartment. I slowly crawled out from under her bed.

I had no clue what I just witnessed. _Lucy was cutting herself…why would she do that…?_

I had to find out so I hopped out of her window and ran through the streets.

_Who can I ask about this…Laxus? No…Gildarts? No…Definitely not the popsicle…who was knowledgeable at the guild….that's it!_

I ran straight to the guild and was happy to see her sitting alone. I walked over to Levy and sat down.

"I need to ask you something," I whispered to her.

Levy didn't look up from her book, "I'm all ears, Natsu. But make it quick Gajeel will be here soon."

I wasted no time, "Why would someone harm themselves?"

Levy sighed, "Depends on the situation, sometimes people put themselves in harm's way to protect another person."

"No I mean why would someone hurt themselves?"

Levy looked up at Natsu with a strange look on her face, "Why?"

"On this past mission when trying to find Lucy I saw one of the village girls using a rock to cut her legs. She was crying but it didn't look like it was from the pain of the cuts."

"Oh, well…" Levy took a minute to think.

_Good I think she bought the lie, _I waited for her answer.

"Well, she may be trying to cope with something emotional or it could be just a village ritual. I don't have much information to go on," Levy said.

"What are you supposed to do if you catch someone like her doing that?"

Levy shifted, "Well I don't really know. I suppose you stop them because they could end up doing a lot of damage. I've heard of people who went unnoticed when cutting and they ended up committing suicide."

_Lucy could…die…_My heart clenched again this time it was almost painful.

Levy continued, "If you see someone doing that the best thing to do is stop them. You can either help them find a better outlet for their emotions or you can tell someone that can get that person help. It can become a compulsive behavior …meaning that the more a person does it, the more they feel the need to do it. The brain starts to connect the false sense of relief from bad feelings to the act of cutting, and it craves this relief the next time they feel extreme emotions building."

I could barely take all this information in. I looked up at Levy who was watching me closely.

"Oh ok," I managed to say, "I'll keep that in mind if I see that villager again. Thanks Levy."

I got up and walked away. I could still feel her eyes boring into the back of my head. I walked out of the guild.

I followed my nose and found Lucy wondering the town.

"Hey Luce!" I run up to her with a huge smile.

"Hey Natsu," her sweet voice replies.

"You busy?"

She shook her head, "Good come with me."

I pulled her out of Magnolia and back to the place we stayed last night.

Lucy turned to me with a quizzical look on her face, "What are we doing back here?"

I nudged her in to the cave, _I kind of enjoy how she looks all pushed up like that…_

Before following her into the cave I grabbed a couple twigs and sticks laying on the ground and shimmied into the cave.

The sun was getting ready to set so I light a small fire and saw Lucy sitting on one of the rocks.

I decided to sit right across from her with the fire to my back.

After a moment of silence I spoke up, "I know what you do to yourself."

I watched as different emotions flashed across her face. She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her.

"It doesn't matter how I know. I just don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. You could end up doing a lot of damage. I don't want to lose one of my nakama. You're one of my closest friends. I don't want to relive through what happened in the capital with the future you…"

I bowed my head and locked my hands together before whispering, "I still have nightmares about that day."

I didn't bother moving when I heard Lucy get up. I closed my eyes and sighed as I listened to the sound of her running feet grow distant in the forest.

* * *

**I am uploading chapter 9 at the same time so read on :)**


	9. Desire Hotter Than Fire

**__****WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 342 IN THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILS!**

**I personally do not really condone inflicting pain on yourself (however I will admit at one point in my life I did turn to injuring myself and breaking my knuckles on concrete walls when my emotions got out of control) but please do not try these things...you could really end up hurting not only yourself but those who care about you.**

**On another note...Please enjoy!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Desire Hotter Than Fire**

A few days passed and Lucy still hadn't shown up at the guild. Natsu tried his best to go see her but Lisanna kept his days full of dates and make out sessions.

When he finally managed to slip away from Lisanna, Mira informed him that Lucy had gone on another mission and would be back by tomorrow.

Natsu waited around the guild as Lisanna talked to him about their four month anniversary coming up. He walked her home as usual but this time Lisanna had other motives than just a goodbye kiss.

When they neared her newly purchased apartment she said she wanted to show Natsu something inside. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her inside.

He shut the door behind him and darkness flooded the hallway he was standing in. Natsu's sight was far better than the majority due to his magic. So it was easy for him to make out Lisanna mere inches from him.

He could see her features move even closer. Before he knew it his back was against the wall and her body was pressed against him.

Lisanna kissed him hard on the mouth and then trailed feverish kisses down to his jawline. Natsu shivered as she nipped his earlobe.

He felt her hand unzip his vest and soon her hand was rooming his muscular chest.

Lisanna enjoyed tracing the grooves while she sucked on Natsu's bottom lip.

Natsu shivered again when her hand brushed his pants line. Lisanna took his gulp as a sign to continue. She grabbed him through the pants and gasped.

"Natsu…you're so…" Lisanna said breathlessly.

Natsu shut his eyes tightly and tried taking slow breaths. Her advances felt good but he wasn't enjoying them the way he knew he should be.

Lisanna slipped her fingers into his pants and Natsu reacted without thinking. He jumped to the side and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Sorry Lisanna, I'm just not ready yet…"

Natsu ran out the door leaving a very flustered Lisanna gawking at him. He zipped up his vest and kept running.

**…**

Natsu ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop when people looked at him, he didn't stop as he passed Gray, he didn't even stop when he passed Lucy's apartment.

_I need to get away…from everything…_

Natsu ran out of Magnolia and to the only place he knew where he could be alone. His mind was racing too much to notice anything thing else.

He squeezed through the opening to his cave and bent over finally catching his breath. A few moments later he caught her scent.

Natsu looked up and saw a very startled Lucy standing near a pillow and blanket on the floor with a lantern in her hand.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lucy demanded.

Natsu stood up straight, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I just wanted to be alone; I assumed you and Happy would be at my apartment so I was camping out here."

"Oh…" Natsu said and then he smelt it.

Lucy watched as his eyes narrowed, a soft growl settled in his throat. Lucy stepped back and he neared her like predator talking its prey.

Lucy stumbled back into the cave wall and suddenly Natsu was breathing down on her. Lucy trembled slightly as Natsu growled again and grabbed her wrist.

He pulled back and out stretched her arm. Lucy watched as he examined her forearm.

"What did I tell you about hurting yourself?" Natsu spoke slowly through clenched teeth.

Lucy couldn't form words all she could do was rip her arm away from his grasp. Natsu growled again and stared her down.

"W-why do you care?"

Natsu didn't hear her instead he grabbed her hand and pushed himself against her. Lucy didn't struggle as Natsu outstretched her arm and pressed it against the rock wall.

"Do you like to disobey me?" Natsu asked darkly.

Lucy shivered at the husky commanding tone his voice took on.

"Do you enjoy causing your body harm?" Natsu demanded quietly breathing down on her face.

Lucy turned her head toward her outstretched arm. She watched as Natsu pushed twisted her hand so her palm was flat against the cold rock.

Natsu pressed the pad of her thumb onto a pointed edge of the wall, "Do you like when you make yourself bleed?"

Lucy hissed as she felt her skin break and watched as Natsu brought her thumb to his mouth. She breathed in deep as Natsu's tongue flicked out and licked the blood that escaped her thumb.

Natsu sucked the blood from her thumb as Lucy watched him completely shocked into speechlessness. He slowly dragged her thumb across his teeth as he pulled it out of his mouth.

Lucy's breathing had picked up. She wasn't sure why he was acting this way but she loved it in more ways than one.

She soon became aware that she had been biting her bottom lip the whole time and blood was seeping out around her lips.

Natsu's eyes went from her brown ones to her bloody lips. He leaned extremely close to her face. Lucy felt his hot breath as he spoke in a very dangerous tone.

"So you do enjoy it…"

Before she could even understand his words, Natsu's lips had crashed down on to hers.

Lucy was flooded with so many emotions it scared her. His lips felt like fire as his kiss tingled her lips. He pressed himself as close as her could as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Lucy moaned at the sudden contact of his tongue. She felt it tangle with her own as her eyes rolled back.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her back and forced her body even closer. Kissing her brought out emotions he never knew he could feel. And best of all she was kissing him back.

Natsu growled as she rolled her hips against him. Natsu moved from her lips and bit her through her top causing her to moan his name.

He was enjoying the sounds she made and wanted to hear more. He smelled her arousal and growled as he licked his way up to her neck then jawline he looked her deep in her eyes.

"Tsk tsk Luce," He whispered huskily, "You're enjoying this pain a little more than you should."

Lucy only whimpered as he nibbled on her lip a little rough. She wanted his hands all over her body. She wanted him to be rough with her in ways that only he was capable of.

"Natsu…" Lucy pulled his hair and he growled at her again. She could feel his erection pressed against her middle and she moved her hips to try to feel more of it.

Natsu nipped her neck and he pressed his hips against her giving her what she wanted. Lucy squirmed as she clawed at his clothed back.

Natsu ripped open her button up shirt and pulled down her bra. Lucy let out a cry of pleasure as his fingers twisted and pinched her peaks almost painfully.

Lucy fumbled with his vest zipper and tossed it off his arms. Natsu's mouth traveled down her front leaving hot kisses as he sucked on her cleavage leaving dark red and purple bruises.

Her sounds only fueled his arousal. Natsu wanted more…he wanted to feel more of the fire that burned inside of him.

Lucy's nails dug into his back and Natsu lost it. He needed her now. Natsu spun her around and pushed her upper body into the rock wall.

Lucy felt his hands slide down her sides and tightly grip her hips. She moan when one of his hands slide across her most sensitive area.

"Natsu…please…" Lucy begged.

Natsu grunted and pushed her panties to the side. Her scent almost blinded him.

"Dammit Luce…" Natsu growled as pushed his pants down.

Natsu grabbed her hips tightly and thrust his lips forward. Lucy cried out in as he broke the last barrier between them.

Natsu growled as Lucy tightened around him. He gripped her hip tighter with one hand as the other wrapped around her blonde locks.

Natsu felt his insides burst into flames. His senses were heightened even more than usual. He couldn't think straight between Lucy's screams and the way she felt around him.

Lucy wasn't sure how long Natsu had her screaming in pleasure. Lucy was the first to reach her climax as she screamed out Natsu's name. He followed within seconds of her orgasm.

Both Natsu and her collapsed to their knees panting. Lucy moaned as Natsu pulled out of her. Still breathing heavy he grabbed her and helped her into the makeshift bed she had laid out earlier.

Natsu sucked in the fire making the cave dark. Natsu pulled Lucy close to him.

"Stop hurting yourself," Natsu said kissing some of her previous cuts, "if you need an outlet for whatever you're feeling just come to me, you little sadomasochistic."

Natsu kissed her lips softly. Lucy climbed on top of Natsu.

"Then you can be my outlet," Lucy replied with a voice full of lust.

Natsu growled deep in his throat as his arousal made its second appearance that night.

* * *

**Yeah I know...Natsu cheated on Lisanna...poor girl...who knows what'll happen next...**


	10. Into The Unknown

**I apologize for the wait...**

**I personally do not really condone inflicting pain on yourself (however I will admit at one point in my life I did turn to injuring myself and breaking my knuckles on concrete walls when my emotions got out of control) but please do not try these things...you could really end up hurting not only yourself but those who care about you.**

**On another note...Please enjoy!**

**I unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. However, the story line of this fanfic is purely my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Into The Unknown**

"Mira, where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked looking around the guild hall.

"She went on a job early this morning," Mira said happily, "Why do you miss her already?"

"I just need to talk to her…" Natsu said distractedly.

Lucy walked into the guild wearing a tight shirt and jean capris with flip flops. She walked up to the request board and pulled one off.

Natsu watched as she walked up to him and Mira.

"Wanna go on this job with me?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Sure but Happy is still with Erza Wendy and Carla…" Natsu said a little sad, "I guess I can go."

"Let's get ready then, we'll be back in a few days," Lucy said to Mira.

Mira smiled as she watched the two leave.

**...**

Natsu couldn't find the words to express how Lucy made him feel. He had no idea that she could temporarily relieve his motion sickness.

Lucy sat up and licked the corners of her mouth. She was thankful that the train cabin was completely empty except for her and Natsu.

Lucy pumped her hand lazily as she looked at Natsu, "That was fun."

Natsu's eyes drooped and he grunted softly making Lucy smirk.

Lucy pulled his pants back up as she kissed him softly on the neck. Natsu was about to say something witty but just like clockwork he became sick.

Lucy sat next to him and pulled his head on to her lap and played with his hair.

**…**

**Natsu's POV**

_It's been about a week since I became Lucy's new outlet and I still have not been able to talk with Lisanna. I know what I'm doing to Lisanna is wrong but it feels so right with Lucy. Today Lisanna is coming back…I have to tell her….Yup…today's the day…._I looked at myself in the mirror of my bathroom..._today's the day I break her heart…_

As I walked to the guild I couldn't stop thinking of how to break the news to her. I was too lost in thought to notice the girl who launched herself at me.

I grunted as I fell back with Lisanna. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she kissed me full on the lips. My eyes were wide in shock and that's when I saw Lucy. I don't know how to explain the look on her face but it terrified me in more ways than one. She didn't look mad but there was something dangerous in her eyes.

I got the sudden feeling that the girl kissing me was in danger. I lightly pulled Lisanna off and earned a soft whine.

"Natsu?" her voice filled with worry.

"Lisanna, um…I need to tell you something," I don't know why but I couldn't look her in the eyes as I said it.

"Okay," she said rather cheerfully.

When I finally stood up I noticed that Lucy was gone. A pain in my heart made it almost impossible to breathe.

**…**

**Lisanna's POV**

I led Natsu to my favorite place while I pondered what he needed to tell me. _Today is our four month anniversary; he looked so shy when he said we needed to talk. Oh my…what if wanted to finally tell me his feelings for me._

I sat down inside the hut and waited for Natsu to do the same.

I could barely keep my excitement contained. After a moment of silence he turned and looked at me. We shared an amazing connection just staring into each other's eyes.

He took a deep breath, _here it is, 'Lisanna, I love you'_

"Lisanna, it took me awhile to finally figure out my feelings. To be honest, I didn't know what love was until recently. My mind gets all jumbled and my breathing isn't steady. My heart hurts when I'm alone. I had no idea that this is what people felt when they fall in love."

I watched and listened carefully to his next words, "You are an incredible wizard and I enjoy every moment we spend together. When we all thought you died, I lost my smile. It was years before my smile finally returned. And then I was so happy that you were alive my smile grew even bigger."

I blushed as he continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…somewhere along the way I fell in love. It took me awhile but I finally understand these feelings I have."

He took my hand in his, "Lisanna, you will always be part of my Nakama. I think it's time that we part ways though."

I truly wasn't expecting that, "Wait what? I think I heard you wrong…"

"Lisanna, I want to break up," he spoke calmly as he looked me deep in the eyes.

"I-I don't understand…" I began, "You were talking about love…"

He nodded, "Yes and I now know how much being with you hurts her. The love I have for you is the love I have for my treasure Nakama."

I clenched my teeth, "Who is she?" I didn't need his answer to know.

"Lucy."

I let my hand fall from his, "Tell me when she became more important to you."

"When I watched her future self die right in front of me in the capitol. I still have nightmares about it."

I took a deep breath, "Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I think so, she resorted to hurting herself whenever she saw us together. There's something else too…"

I looked at him, _oh great what else…._

**…**

**Lucy's POV**

I sat at the bar in the guild while Mira cleaned a mug and stared at me. I lifted my chin up from the counter.

"What?"

Mira smiled, "I love my sister. But I can see that Natsu loves you."

I felt my face redden, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Lucy, I am not stupid. I know what goes on around this guild. Lisanna will heal with time, she will be very angry if she finds out what you and Natsu did."

"Mira...I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen. I tried to stay away from him. I really did, I even found a way to stop the pain…but he…" I spoke quickly trying to make Mira understand.

"Shh…Lucy, listen to me. I know you can't come between a dragon slayer and his mate. I wouldn't try to either. When my sister disappeared you were the first person to make Natsu truly smile again. I knew you two would end up together. I was saddened when NaLi became a thing because I knew she would only end up getting hurt."

I couldn't help but feel a little better.

"Although, I am highly disappointed in you and Natsu for doing things while he was still with my sister."

Just then the guild doors burst open. I whipped my head around and saw Lisanna. The way she stood at the entrance reminded me of an old picture of Mira back when she was mean.

I figured this would happen. I got up as she stomped towards me. I noticed Natsu had walked in behind her.

In a matter of seconds Lisanna had reached me. She slapped me hard across the face.

"I deserved that," I tell her as I look her in the eyes.

"Are you happy with what you did?" She demanded.

By now the guild hall became silent. I just looked at her; my silence only angered her more.

It wasn't long before she had me on my back and hit me over and over. I let her get her frustration out on me. After all, if it wasn't for me she'd still be with Natsu…

"How dare you!" She screamed while punching every part of my within her reach.

"Go ahead Lisanna, get it all out," I whispered between her punches.

"How could you sleep with my boyfriend!? How dare you steal him away from me! Natsu was mine!"

The more Lisanna spoke of Natsu the angrier I got.

"Natsu belonged to me first!" She said as she rose her fist up prepared to punch again.

"I'm sorry you spent years in Edolas, but I'm not sorry for loving Natsu," I managed to say as I spit up blood.

Her fist shook above me, "Natsu will always be mine you stupid slut!" her fist flew down at my face.

Her words sent my blood boiling. Before her fist landed on my face I grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Go ahead and hate me, call me names, beat me up I don't care. I deserve it for sleeping with Natsu," I sat up forcing her off of me as I still held onto her wrist.

"But you don't ever call Natsu yours again. Natsu is mine!" I spat at Lisanna and threw her wrist away.

I clenched my jaw as I stared her straight in the eyes, "I will always fight for him."

I watched as Lisanna crossed her arms she finally spoke, "Fine. But if you hurt him, you'll be answering to me."

I smiled a little, "Alright, but I don't plan on hurting Natsu."

Before I knew what was happening Natsu had me in a strong hug. I heard the guild break out in cheers and a few fights broke out around us.

To be honest I think I got off a little easy. I'm not sure what happened between Natsu and Lisanna but that's their business.

As Natsu kissed my cheek I couldn't help but smile. The road ahead may be unknown but as long as Natsu is by my side I can handle anything.

* * *

**After a long thought process, I have come to the conclusion that the chapters I had hand written would be better by itself. So this is the anticlimactic ending for this story...sorry...but I will have another fanfic up soon so keep an eye out. Hopefully it will be better than this one...**


End file.
